


A better tomorrow

by Hasegawa



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: (Still looking for a better title).Tim fell into the Lazarus Pit and found himself back in time. A story about Tim adopting Tim (like Harry adopting Harry from HP universe).No pairing atm, will change as it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur What-Ifs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942684) by [njw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njw/pseuds/njw). 



> And I start a new story. Sorry I know I have lots of stories before this but well, I want to write this. 
> 
> Inspired by Where's My Goddamn Dinosaurs What Ifs Chapter 1 by njw. (She is amazingggg!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Update sporadic, read at your own risk.

If Tim was a stronger man, he would do better.

 

But he wasn’t. And he couldn’t continue. All he wanted was out, to stop everything and returned to when his thought were still unbridled by depression, when the most important thing he had was a camera. When he was so sure that his parent loved him, just too “busy” to be at home. When all it takes to make him happy was a glimpse of Batman and Robin on the roof.

 

It was so simple, back then. It isn’t simple now. It is just hard and exhausting.

 

With that in mind, he jumped into the pool of Lazarus Pit, screams following him from behind.

 

Tim didn’t expect to still be alive, let alone waking up on the bushes by his old home. He blinked and groaned, wondering what the hell he did wrong now. Lazarus Pit wasn’t well known for transporting people to other places; it was known to either give people longer time, youth or death.

 

_Longer time._

 

But that’s impossible. Tim looked around and smelled the air. It was definitely Gotham. And he saw it—there they were, Jack and Janet Drake entering their car (quite old, but definitely the newest model by then) to say goodbye. Tim—smaller and younger Tim—stood in front of the door, face barely emotionless while waving his hand to bid them farewell.

 

Tim never knew his kid-face was that obvious. He thought he mastered emotions just like what Janet told him to do. But his—small Tim’s—face was just too easy to read—the small Tim looked sad and hurt. Because their parents went away again. Just too easy to read. No wonder Janet told him Tim was a disgrace and slow kid. Disappointing.

 

When they entered the car and slowly drove away, Tim realised he remembered that day. His mother was wearing the light blue proper dress she never wore before—it was a present from Jack –and realised. It was the day they went away for the last time before the accident. Tim was frozen. A thousand things ran through his head. He could stop them, he could ask them to postpone or cancel the trip. He could make their car stop without them knowing it. He could make them stay.

 

But he would change the timeline… would he? Maybe he was just in his head. Maybe this was Lazarus Pit taking him to his own mind—and maybe that day was the turning point for him? Was it all just a dream?

 

Tim went by the oldest trick in the book. He punched his own arm, hard. And the pain alerted him, it might be real. He felt the punch alright. Damn. Right. He needs to regroup. He needs to calm himself down and think what’s next. It wasn’t the end of the world. He could do this. He groaned and turned to the door again.

 

Small Tim was standing there, with face crumpled. But there was no tears. Small Tim stood at the same spot, long after his parents were gone.

 

Shit.

 

Tim needed to be better, at least for Small Tim.

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Timothy.”

 

Tim blinked. He didn’t know this person. But he seemed familiar.

 

“My name is Timotheus Drake. I am your relative, the only one left.” He smiled, but stayed there, keeping a respectable distance between Tim and him. They were in the lawyer’s office, right after his mother’s funeral. Tim wondered why this man was there. Was it for the Drake Industry?

 

“I am sorry for Janet’s death.” The man spoke softly, soothing just in the right way Tim wanted. But Tim was a big boy, he knew better than to lower his guard just because an adult put on a polite mask for him.

 

“…I am not here to push you, but I am offering myself as your guardian.” Timotheus spoke again. “The Drake Industry will still be your legacy, and I promise to triple it for you. I won’t take any of your parents money or your fund; I am independently wealthy enough myself. All I am offering is a place for you until college, then you can choose your own future. I will be your guardian until you are of age.”

 

Tim bit his lips. It sounded too good to be true. This man must wanted something from him. Something was not right.

 

“I will sign the document cementing my promise to you, from not touching your legacy to being your guardian until you are of age.” Timotheus spoke again, this time sadder than before. As if he knew what Tim was thinking. “All I ask is you to be honest with me, at all time. I promise I wont leave you alone for too long, I wont ask you to be more independent than a kid should be, I promise I wont ask you to be the perfect Drake heir. I am here because… because we are the only two Drakes left and we only have each other.”

 

Tim looked up and saw the man closely for the first time. He wasn’t all that tall—his father was taller, Bruce Wayne was taller. His hair was black and his eyes blue—they have identical eyes. His eyes were hard and tired though, so it made the colour dimmer. He might truly be Tim’s relative; they eerily looked alike. But Tim knew that he inherited his blue eyes from his mother, and Janet was definitely not a Drake.

 

The man’s business suit was impeccable and clearly costly; and he carried himself with poise doubled the amount of Jack’s. He has clean face, no hair on chin anywhere, but there were little scars all around his face that was muted with some sort of foundation. Tim knew where to look because he was used to focus on details for his Batman and Robin pictures collection. The man’s hair was quite long, longer than what Janet would approve if she was still alive…

 

And that brought Tim to tears again. Losing his mother for good wasn’t easy at all, even though Tim was trained since birth—she never stayed with him longer than a month at a time. But at least she still returned, and she still came back with perfect hair and looked down on him. Now Tim would never meet his mother again. Ever.

 

“…May I?” the stranger that looks like him asked gently, and Tim, against his common sense, nodded. The stranger hugged him then, closely, awkwardly. But it was warm and good and it was comforting. Tim wanted it, and a stranger gave it to him.

 

“It will all be alright, Tim. I promise you.” The man whispered softly, very gentle and kind. “You wont be alone anymore.”

 

Just as Tim tried to suck back his tears and snot, the door was opened. Everyone turned to see Bruce Wayne standing there, looking serious.

 

“My apologies for intruding. I am Bruce Wayne, a concerned neighbour.”

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne. What brings you here?” the family lawyer asked politely.

 

The man looked unsure, but he finally spoke out. “I know the Drakes, and we were good acquaintance. It’s a tragedy what happened to Jack and Janet. I wish to help, so… I want to offer myself as a substitute guardian for Timothy Drake, just until his father woke up.”

 

Tim felt his heart thumbed so hard. Bruce Wayne aka Batman wanted to be his guardian!

 

“Thank you for your offer sir,” the lawyer was the one to reply first, “that’s very kind of you. However Mr Timotheus Drake is an eligible guardian as well, and based on the current law, will be guardian for Timothy.”

 

“Mr… _Timotheus_ Drake?” Mr. Wayne looked suspicious for a second, before catching himself and smiled. “Oh, that is good news. I have yet to know you, do I, Mr. Drake?”

 

Tim’s supposed uncle smiled tightly, “Nice to know you, Mr. Wayne. Thank you for offering your help. But I believe I can take it from here.”

 

“Right then. I must take my leave.” Mr. Wayne nodded and smiled to Tim. “I am sorry, Timothy. Please be strong. Don’t be afraid to call me shall you need anything, yeah?”

 

Tim nodded, and then realised he was still hugged by his supposed uncle. He turned up to see his uncle. This close up, he could see the scars and lines clearer. His uncle turned to him and smiled.

 

Tim decided maybe it wasn’t quite that bad. The man looked like he sincerely was there for Tim. And Tim knew he could take care of himself, if later Mr Timotheus proofed to be a bad man.

 

   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want all the fluff for bby!Tim <3\. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouragement and the ideas! Love you all!

Things did change overnight for Little Tim.

 

Uncle Theo (When Little Tim called Uncle Timotheus his long ass name, Uncle actually laughed and suggested maybe someone should adopt a nickname. After a long staring contest, they finally admitted defeat to each other and nobody use the name ‘Tim’. Timotheus decided to call Tim ‘Timmy’ and Tim decided ‘Uncle Theo’ sounds better than ‘Uncle Timmeh’) brought him back to the townhouse in the middle of Gotham. Timmy followed Uncle Theo through the security doors (finger print scan and face recognition). The receptionists bowed at them when they passed and they reached the level 20 by elevator.

 

“Welcome to your new home.” Uncle Theo smiled gently. “I hope you will find this place adequate, since I cannot let you live alone in that big manor.”

 

Timmy nodded. He has no option, hasn’t he? The only redeeming point about the manor was that it neighbours the Wayne. Timmy followed Uncle Theo to his room. He blinked and quite surprised, as he liked the room. Very much.

 

The room wasn’t too big, but it was comfortable size. The bed looked fluffy and adjourned with Batman bedsheet. There is a nice desk study and a bookshelf wall. A walk in closet was on the other end of the room, beside the window. The ceiling to floor window was enforced with strong wires (it was Gotham afterall) but it shows the dark sky of Gotham nicely. The bathroom was included in the room, he has his own bathroom inside his room! He could hid his dark room there!

 

“I brought some of your clothes and stuffs… and pardon me, but I found these.” Uncle Theo waved to the other wall where Timmy’s precious camera was placed on a special case. “I take the liberty to think that photographing is your hobby, so I made you this. Come, follow me.”

 

Timmy’s eyes were wide and open when he saw the adjacent room. It was a showroom, with a lot of blank walls. The end of it was a door, with name “Timmy’s darkroom” on the door.

 

“You can develop your own photos here, Timmy.” Uncle Theo smiled. “I hope this is to your likings. And I wish for you to put all your pictures in this room, or any room, really, because I want you to be proud of your achievements.”

 

Timmy nodded, and for the first time since the funeral, he smiled. He turned to Uncle Theo, “Thank you, Uncle. It’s very kind of you.”

 

His uncle smiled back and rubbed the top of Tim’s head. “Don’t mind it, kid.”

 

The rest of the day ran smoothly. Timmy really enjoyed his room and his showing room. The dinner was fun as well (take outs, Chinese lo mien and spring rolls, Timmy never knew he likes it) and Uncle Theo invited him to sit down and watch Star Wars. It was like surreal family moments he never had. When he opened his eyes, Timmy blushed out of shyness and realised he was fast asleep on the sofa with his head on Uncle Theo’s thigh, Uncle Theo’s hand patting his hair. He was wrapped in a thick blanket and Uncle Theo continued to let him sleep while typing really fast with his other hand.

 

It felt like a surreal moment. And Timmy doesn’t hate it.

 

He liked it very, very much. Too much, even. It felt like betraying his parents. Uncle Theo felt more like family in a day compared to Jack and Janet in years. Timmy was horrified when his tears came out.

 

“The pain will never go away, Timmy. But it will get better in time.” Uncle Theo’s soothing voice accompanies his patting. “You are stronger than you think and you are not alone. We have each other now.”

 

A moment passed and Tim finally managed to reign his tears. “I… Want to return to my room, Uncle.”

 

“Alright. My door is always open if you need to talk, hmm?” Uncle Theo pulled him up and surprisingly strong for someone his stature for he managed to carry Timmy like a small kid. Maybe because Timmy was small and light to begin with. “All I ask is for you to always be honest with me. I don’t want you to suffer alone. Promise?”

 

“…I promise, Uncle Theo,” Timmy whispered and hugged his uncle tighter. Uncle Theo placed him on the bed and tucked him, then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Good night, Timmy. Sweet dream.”

 

“..Good night, Uncle.”

 

“My door is always open if you need anything.”

 

Timmy nodded and fell asleep, much easier than he thought he should.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the night where Gotham never sleeps, Batman stood on the building next to his target. His target was located on the 20th floor of the luxurious building. The new building belongs to Timotheus Drake, whom suddenly appear from nowhere, claiming the Drake name and Timothy. Batman, for once, wasn’t really prepared for it and his suspicion brought him on top of the roof, spying the man.

 

The building security was top notch and some even beat Batman’s own system. Digging slightly, he found that Timotheus Drake came to life just a month before the Drake’s plane accident, bringing business to Gotham on series of new stuffs such as networks and innovative cell phones. Timotheus Drake also bought the building cheaply and turned it into a luxury condominium hotel that is turning into one of the most famous hotel in the city.

 

Interesting enough, there was nothing else to dig. Even Batman couldn’t find any fault with the man—nor history before is appearance a month ago. The (fake) birth and family certificate were approved by the Gotham city council (not surprising, since they are so corrupted), but those are easily faked. There was no written history of the man, and any employees that work for the man spilled nothing of importance. Batman has this distinct feeling the man knew about Batman nosing his business and outsmarted him. But Batman never lost before, so he resorted to personally stalking the man (even though Robin told him that there were other important cases waiting for his attention, and that Batman was kinda obsessed with the man, is it the beginning of a crush?).

 

“…I’ll appreciate if you stop.” Suddenly the man was standing at his balcony, directly facing Batman.   “I know you are worried about Timothy, but I give you my word no harm shall befall him under my protection.”

 

Batman growled.

 

“You are his idol, you see.” The man continued, but his face was dark as the backlight from his room. “Please do not ruin it for him. He needs someone to look up to.”

 

Batman huffed, “…Why don’t you?”

 

The man didn’t answer and took a step back. “Farewell.” He then closed the balcony window and the heavy curtain cloaked any light.

 

It was very strange indeed. Not a single Gothamite has the nerve to talk to Batman, let alone discuss something like they were equal. The man was a puzzle indeed. And Batman was intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, Batman become a stalker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I am back :)

Bruce knows something is off about Timotheus Drake.

 

Not only because he managed to have a civil (and quite interesting) conversation with Batman two weeks ago, Timotheus Drake also managed to blow Bruce’s expectation away.

 

The man came barging in, taking over the Drake Industries on Timothy’s behalf. Within a week, despite the initial heavy rejection and suspicion from the board of directors; he managed to take care of it all smoothly. Bruce heard (he planted some small recording device in strategic places when he slipped in as Batman that night) about how the man went through all the financial records, meetings and internal memo for the first three days, uninterrupted. Bruce also learned the man’s absolute dependency on coffee, as he inhaled two cups of espresso in the morning alone.

 

Then on the forth day, he started to send out a bunch of directions which shook Drake Industries to the core.

 

To the RnD department, he told them to get something in lieu of a cell phone, but with a function of ‘touch screen’. Timotheus didn’t explain it verbally about the features, and Bruce couldn’t see what he did because he didn’t risk it to plant hidden cameras—they are easier to catch afterall). The Finance Department was next, asked to fund the RnD, while cutting on several budget on higher management’s household supports (Bruce silently agrees, as full “pet support” or “laundry support” for all the heads and directors were overkill) and demolishing  the number of “nice to have” expats within the company.

 

The General Services and HR were asked to cut off some inefficiencies (wasted uneaten lunch portions, too cold air conditioning, unread paper newspaper) and focused more on what matters (Better security and pay for the lower employees, simpler lunch and additional parental leave for employees with child of 3 years old and under). They were also drilled to make innovation and scouted many great minds instead of smooth-talking ones (and Bruce vowed to protect his own people. He knows how hard it is to collect brilliant minds).

 

The IT department was forced to cut out a lot of slow programmers and services; and asked to improve their security (Bruce also noted that Timotheus will tell them whether their firewall was “good enough” himself. This led Bruce to believe that Timotheus was well trained in the term of security). Timotheus also gave them a list of potentially harming bugs and holes in their system—and requested the team to come out with Tableau-like dashboard for every single departments.

 

The Marketing and PR departments were then pressed to improve their performance of not just wanting “high class” image, but more of a “innovative” and “supportive” image, as Timotheus wants the Drake Industries to be more approachable, innovative and not a stuck-up company. They were also audited in their budgeting effectiveness, and the procurement department was forced to lower the cost as well improving the quality of delivery.

 

The Sales department was re-trained and thoroughly audited (Bruce nodded unconsciously in agreement) because it was the biggest hole. Jack Drake avoids the sales department altogether, while Janet looked the other way as long as the sales target was achieved. Timotheus weeded out a lot of corrupt salesmen, but also under performing ones. After all, Sales was the main profit generating department, and thus no inefficiency was spared.

 

After a week of intensive changes, Timotheus invited the whole company to attend internal meeting. The meeting was held secretively inside the building. Bruce was quite eager to listen to what the meeting was about, when suddenly Timotheus spoke on the recording,

 

_“…I hope this week has shown you enough I can take care of Drake Industries for Timothy. Thank you for your concern, and this is as far as I allow you to listen. Try to plant these things anymore, and I will bring you to court, vigilante or not.”_

 

The recording then died, along with the other recorders. Bruce cursed. He underestimated the man, and get humiliated in return. He observed the employees instead, and surprisingly, most of them looked hopeful when they came out of the internal meeting.  

 

Bruce couldn’t help but wonder, what was Timotheus plans?

 

* * *

 

Timothy was in awe. He seldom visit the Drake Industries with his parents, and the one time he did, they asked him to wait in the empty meeting room and play by himself. His uncle chuckled and rubbed his hair gently; then asked him to sit down.

 

“Timmy, I know this is too sudden for you and maybe you are too young; but I believe that you shall start early, especially with your analytical skill and brilliant mind.” (Tim blushed. His uncle has been giving him praise everytime Tim did something right, but it always make him happy). “But above all, I like how you always try your best to learn. I appreciate that and I hope this can be your chance to learn more about your legacy.”

 

“Yes, Uncle Theo.” Timmy nodded eagerly. He was very happy with the trust and he knew now, he wants to be like Uncle Theo when he grew up. Uncle Theo has asked him what he wants to learn aside from photography; maybe music skill or language skill. Timmy has said yes to both, and thus, the cello lesson on Saturday noon and Chinese lesson on Monday morning.

 

“From now, after school, I will fetch you personally and bring you here. You will be working as an half-day intern for HR on Monday, IT on Tuesday, RnD on Wednesday, Marketing on Thursday and Sales on Friday. If you need a day off, you can tell me the reason and I will see whether it is alright. Try your best to understand what our business is about, and what can you improve. Build rapport with the team, because in ten years, you will be the one leading the company. Know your people. They will support you as much as you support them.”

 

“But… how about you, Uncle? Where are you going?” Timmy asked with fear in his voice.

 

“I will always be with you, Timmy. No, I will give this company to you because this is yours. I’ll see then what I’ll do, but no matter what, you will always be my priority.” Uncle Theo smiled reassuringly.

 

Timmy nodded and promised he will do his best. His uncle then showed him overall structure of the company and its progress. Timmy only understands half of it; but vowed to learn it soon. His Uncle then asked him to do his homework while Uncle did his job, then they will return home together. Timmy sat on the table across Uncle Theo’s desk, munching on some grilled cheese sandwich the secretary ordered, doing his history homework while watching his Uncle work.

 

He knew it was hard and none of his classmate were supposed to work like he does (although most of them are on the same boat—they will inherit their parent’s businesses when they grew up). Timmy know how they are still playing around, unlike him. But he prefers to be like this, to get early start and learn as he goes; to know and learn more about his legacy, to be so close to his Uncle. He felt the care and attention better than when his parents were still alive and let him away with so many childish activities and barely there attention. For example, his uncle didn’t give him pocket money willy-nilly. Everything needs to have clear objective and plan; no reckless spending was allowed (not like Tim did it a lot, but still, the learning matters).

 

His Uncle also shows him better ways to use camera. His uncle was amazing with camera, and he gave Timmy a lot of great advice, as well as giving Timmy three hours together each week for photography session together. They spent the hours sitting in the park, taking pictures of everything; or went to Brazil forest to snap a picture of exotic birds. One time, his uncle took him to the top of the building and told him how to get a picture better from hidden angles (it was a scary moment for Timmy, because Timmy was entirely sure his uncle might have known what Timmy’s hobby before meeting him—taking pictures of Batman in secret).   

 

All in all, Timmy felt guilty how he was kind of happy. The accident that took his parents away from him has led to Uncle Theo be with him and he felt so much happier. Loved.  

 

He hopes Uncle Theo will be there for him, always.

 

As if Uncle Theo heard it, he looked up from his laptop and smiled at Timmy. Timmy felt himself blush and smiled back, then contently finishing his history essay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to make older!Tim take over Wayne Corps; but...meh. No. I would like to make them collaborate instead, so Bruce will have reason to wine and Dine Older!Tim. 
> 
> Timmy grows to adore Older!Tim to the max. should they become a vigilante as well, or will this be a fic where I indulged myself on Drake Industry-becomes-Stark Industry instead? 
> 
> Shall I add Tony? 
> 
> ALL THE PLOT OMG.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of Tim (older) - Bruce and Tim (younger) - Damian.
> 
> To get extra pocket money, i also sell my handmade accesories. If you want to, please support me at http://bit.ly/2LttzJQ (instagram mooi.gilang). Thank you!


End file.
